Remember Me
by xCH3MIC4LZx
Summary: Yuma and Cynthia happen upon a couple who are fighting. What are they fighting for? Ilena x Teresa Yuma x Cynthia


A hand made its way up a pale thigh, and a sigh echoed the lonely forest. "Cynthia, we need to rest. You're going to be tired..."

A groan followed the concerned girl's statement. "Yuma-san, this is the first time I've seen you in forever… I miss you." She wrapped her lanky arms around the other girl's waist. Yuma turned to face her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I know… I know."

"We don't need that much rest. I think… you're nervous." A blush dressed her cheek and she quickly looked away. A sly grin crossed the other's face as she turned the girl's head to face her. "I know you too well, and you know it." She kissed her again, rolling her so she was flat on her back. She straddled the awkward girl, moving to begin undressing her. "Cyn-cynthia…"

"Sh, you know I'll take care of-"

The clashing of swords was heard and Cynthia immediately stopped. Yuma pouted. "I was trying to tell you about that." The pig-tailed girl pecked her one the lips, fixing her belt. "I swear, the moment I get you alone…"

The girl's stood and silently made their way to the battle scene, suppressing their yoki as much as they could. Another scream was heard and Yuma gasped softly as she watched. They didn't look like claymores, but deserters…

"I don't know who you are!" The blonde woman's sword was knocked from her hands, while another woman with a single arm and pale silver hair pushed her to the ground, straddling her.

"Goddamn it, Teresa! Yes you do! You're memories are in there somewhere, I'll make sure of it."

The blonde's face was almost sympathetic. "And what if you can't bring them back?" The broken warriors face fell, and she caressed the other's cheek. "Then you have full right to kill me. When you were dead, I lived for your memory. But if I have to live in a world where you don't remember me, where I can't have you… I have no reason to live anymore. Let this be my dying wish… let me try, please. You're the only reason I'm alive… Teresa…"

Cynthia felt her heartbreak. Who was this broken woman? How long had she waited for the other, the one who couldn't remember? She unconsciously took Yuma's hand and drew her closer, not able to turn her eyes from the spectacle.

"Fine. I suppose I have nothing to lose if you have no intention of killing me." The one armed woman took a lock of hair in between her fingers, never removing her eyes from her. "Tell me my name. It has left your lips more than once."

A heavy sigh left her lips. "I don't know you're name. You need to give me more than that." The warrior frowned and brought her lips close to her ear. "We were both former claymores. When we were children, you saved my life. I almost froze death and we kept each other warm." The woman's eyes closed in thought, her brows knit together. "A pale haired child with elven ears. She… she once had green eyes."

"Yes. You loved those green eyes, so you told me many times. Now, what is my name?" She pressed further, looking her dead in the eye. The blonde sat up, resting her hands on the one-armed warrior's hips. "That girl… I confessed my love for her after we received our emblems. It was by a…lake…" She looked around and low and behold, a lake was not too far from them. "You brought me here for a reason."

"I did. What is my name, Teresa?"

The blonde ran her hands up her sides, to rest on her shoulders. "We snuck around for ages, trying not to be found out… You were my first love and the first and last I gave myself to…"

"And you were my first and only." The blonde felt tears in her eyes. "That battle… with the strong, inexperienced warrior…" The pale haired woman closed her eyes, not able to meet her gaze and turned away. "You must remember me. What is my name?" She whispered, a tear escaping from her closed eyes. Teresa gasped and put a hand to her mouth, tears leaving her eyes freely.

"You're… Quicksword Ilena."

As soon as the words left her lips, Ilena kissed her through her tears. Teresa wrapped her arms around her waist, crying shamelessly. She pulled back and seemed to finally notice her arm. "No… that was from…"

"The battle all those years ago? Yes. I lost my arm in that battle." Teresa frowned.

"You weren't number two for nothing. You could have regenerated…" She watched Ilena and her eyes widened. "You were punishing yourself…" Ilena looked away, her hand moving to hold Teresa's.

"There are a few things I want to tell you."

Cynthia was crying by this point and Yuma held her, trying to hide her own tears. "Is this the life we're doomed to live?" The other girl shook her head. "This is why we left, Cynthia. So we can have a chance. These two, if you ask me, are a couple of the lucky ones…" Yuma was given a tight hug and her hand was given a reassuring squeeze. "I'm never going to let you go." The long haired girl only smiled. "I'd be sad if you did." Their attention was again turned back to the reunited couple.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Ilena took a deep breath, looking the woman right in the eyes. "First… I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not loving you the way I should have. We should have ran together... I should've been stronger…" Teresa shook her head. "Lena, you were trying to protect us. You didn-"

"I should have taken the risk. After all these years of not being able to touch you, kiss you or see you… It only made me realize how much I love you, secondly. And thirdly, I missed you so badly, Teresa… Had I not run into Clare, the girl you traveled with, I would've killed myself. She made me promise to stay alive. I'm glad I did."

Teresa started to cry and hugged the smaller woman, kissing her neck, her cheek and finally her lips. "I love you too, Lena. I love you so much…" It was then small sobs were heard from the other woman, her arm wrapped around Teresa's neck. "Lena… you didn't let yourself mourn. You locked yourself away."

"I visited your grave every year. Every year I felt myself die, little by little. These are by no means tears of sorrow. I'm so happy I can hear your heartbeat again."

Cynthia turned herself around and kissed Yuma and hugged her. "I love you, Yuma. Don't you dare ever question it, or forget it." Yuma sniffled, and hugged her back. "I love you too."

They continued to watch the pair embrace until Ilena stood. Teresa eyed her questionably. "Lena?"

"We need to go before they come for you. I refuse to lose you again. Take your sword and We'll try to find Galatea. She told me that Rabona is a safe place for deserters. I refused to go there until I found you." Teresa stood and took her sword, nodding. She sheathed it and took Ilena's only hand prepared for their journey.

Cynthia looked at Yuma, who nodded. "Wait!" The pair turned, ready to attack. "We're not going to hurt you. We were heading to Rebona as well. We're friends of Galatea." The two shared a look and Ilena stared them down. "What are your names?"

"I am Cynthia and this is Yuma." Ilena removed her hand from her sword and nodded. "I am Ilena and this is Teresa of the Faint Smile. It's a pleasure to meet you." Cynthia and Yuma nodded to them. "Likewise." They turned on their heels, motioning for the younger warriors to follow. "Hurry. There is a presence nearby."

The small group moved quickly through the dense forest for Rabona, the Holy City. Cynthia watched as the two in front of them remained close, scared of losing each other again. She then took her lover's hand, not wanting to let go. Yuma blushed and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I know." Yuma leaned over to kiss her cheek and a smile crossed Teresa's face. "They're oe of the lucky ones, eh?"

"So it seems." A smile was on her face too.

"You better prepare yourself." Yuma rolled her eyes. "Oh, I know. I'm working on it, promise." Cynthia giggled slyly, taking her by the arm. The journey carried on with playful banter and a hidden air of melancholy. Both pairs afraid of one thing and one thing only.

Being torn apart.


End file.
